A Dream Confirmed
by lunar47
Summary: Merlin determines to keep the upper hand in his latest meeting with Morgana  A/N: occurs after episode 3x02 and doesn't take into account episodes after that


He feels, rather than sees, her waiting for him. Tucked away into some small alcove expecting to ambush him with her latest threat, her newest taunt. Always keeping him on his toes.

The moon's brilliance reaches its peak and throws shadows down the long corridor as Merlin slowly makes his way from Arthur's quarters. He pulls up just before the alcove. He's not going to fall into her trap. For once he wants the upper hand.

"Morgana," He calls to her, his voice stern but soft, "I know you're there so you might as well come out."

The clicking of her heels echoes as she glides out from her hiding spot. Once again he's stunned by just how beautiful she is. Her silvery dress and pale skin stand in stark contrast to her long dark hair. In the moonlight she looks ethereal. It's hard to imagine that she could harbor so much hate and evil.

She looks up at him and there it is, her trademark smirk. The one she adopted so readily after being gone for a year, a year of being poisoned by Morgause's dark words and actions. It's like cold water being splashed on his face.

"There you are Merlin. I was waiting for you."

"I figured as much."

She's silent as her eyes roam his face. He's not sure what she's looking for and it unnerves him.

"So are we going to do this already?" He breathes out in frustration.

"Do what exactly?" Her mouth turns up in amusement.

"This dance we do. You threaten to kill King Uther. I promise that I won't let that happen and that I would kill you if I had to. You would tell everyone I tried to poison you. There are only so many iterations we can play out."

"Well then I guess you're in for a surprise Merlin."

Morgana slowly brushes past him while keeping her eyes locked on his. When she reaches the window she briefly looks out upon the empty courtyard before turning back to him.

"I had an interesting dream last night, a very interesting dream. You and I were in a corridor much the same as this one. In fact it may be this very one. The moon shone brightly but we existed only in the shadows."

"Enough of this Morgana!" He interrupts her, "Tell me what it is you want or I'm leaving."

A small laugh bubbles up from her chest as she moves closer to him. "I want to know Merlin. I want to know if what I dreamed is true."

She's standing so close now that he can feel her magic buzzing along the surface of her skin. His heartbeat quickens and his palms begin to sweat. He fidgets and he wants to move back but he doesn't. His eyes remain on hers.

When he finds his voice it's too high for his liking, "And what is that?"

She reaches up to cup his cheek, "That we're kindred spirits."

Her eyes flicker to his lips and she pulls his head down for a kiss. Nothing happens at first and his instinct is to pull away but then he feels it. It isn't like anything magical he's experienced before. Electricity burns a path through his body and something clicks into place. It's as if he's found a part of himself he never knew he lost, never knew he needed before.

"That's it Merlin. Do you feel it?" She whispers against his lips.

He swallows and nods slightly. She deepens the kiss, biting at his lips for entry. His brief experience with Freya doesn't prepare him for the force that is Morgana. Her teeth bite hard enough to draw blood and he hisses in pain. She takes the opportunity to slide her tongue in to touch his, her taste so much like iron. Her small hands slide from his face and wind themselves around his back. She brings her body flush with his and chuckles at the feeling of his arousal.

He's losing ground, yet again giving in to Morgana's wishes as his body betrays him. He breaks the kiss and yanks her arms from his waist. Holding her wrists in his hands he weighs his options. He should leave. He knows he should. No good will come from whatever it is they are doing. But the magic inside of him yearns to touch her again, yearns to connect with her on some metaphysical level.

His grip on her hardens and his eyes glow, the intensity of which visibly startles Morgana. But it's also a confirmation. He backs her up against the wall before kissing her again. Merlin releases her hands but brings his own up to roam her body. She moans as he trails his lips down her neck, leaving his own mark on her. In retaliation her hands reach under his tunic and she claws her way down his back.

There is nothing sweet or romantic about any of this. Their opposing magic is too volatile for that.

His gaze returns to her flushed face and he sees her eyes flash amber in the dark, Camelot burning within them.

He pulls away roughly, disgust filling him. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," her voice is ragged. "Don't you see Merlin, we're the same."

"No, we are not the same. We could never be."

"You have magic Merlin. And you hide it from everyone," She states plainly.

"You hid it from me." Her voice breaks, full of pain. It's the only time he's seen her look vulnerable since she returned.

He runs a hand through his short hair and looks both ways down the corridor.

In a hushed voice he replies, "I may have magic but I use it for good. I use it to protect Arthur and Camelot. I believe in a future where magic won't be a death sentence."

"As do I, but it isn't going to come from Arthur and Camelot. We have to take it, Merlin. Those with magic, you and I, are stronger than those without can ever hope to be. I'll offer you this: all will be forgiven between us if you stand with me. We don't have to be enemies."

"I could never accept that. Not as you put it."

Her face falls briefly, "It's alright Merlin. I had to make the offer. But I knew you would resist. It was in my dream after all."

His hand reaches down to touch her cheek, mirroring her gesture from earlier, "Morgana, I want to believe that somewhere inside you, good still exists."

She smacks his hand away and her face turns to stone. Her eyes are cold.

"As long as Uther Pendragon and his descendants are on the throne I shall never let go of my hatred. They'll all burn in hell for what they have done to me and my kind."

His anger is gone now and all he's left with is sadness. He pities her, he realizes. The sweet but troubled woman he once knew is gone completely. All that remains is bitterness in her place.

"Was that the end of the dream?" he asks quietly.

"More or less."

She breathes in deeply and her smirk returns. "I believe we are very much two sides of the same coin Merlin. Our destinies will be forever intertwined."

"We're destined to hate each other Morgana. Don't forget that."

She turns from him and responds over her shoulder, "Don't worry Merlin, I won't."

He watches her saunter away as he runs his tongue along his broken lip. Ground was neither gained nor lost in this recent battle. A greater understanding was won however. She touched something, deep within him, something ancient and indescribable. A part of him wishes that he could explore that with her but he knows that he never will. Their destinies may be intertwined but they will never follow the same path.


End file.
